Question: Triangle $ABC$ is an isosceles right triangle with the measure of angle $A$ equal to 90 degrees. The length of segment $AC$ is 6 cm. What is the area of triangle $ABC$, in square centimeters?
Solution: Since the triangle is isosceles, the length of $AB$ is also 6cm. The area of the triangle is then $(AB\cdot AC)/2=(6\cdot6)/2=\boxed{18}$ square centimeters.